


His Project

by makinghistory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining, but they're all small beans, chris is lowkey a slut, victor and chris are cute together, yuri is mad small bean, yuuri is just a small bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makinghistory/pseuds/makinghistory
Summary: "The project tells about an experience that changed the year greatly for you. Explain why it's good or bad if it's bad to explain how it will effect your new year."Yuuri Katsuki is a new foreign student at History High. He meets Victor Nikiforov and he's assigned to him for an English project.  He slowly falls for his partner, even though he's dating someone else. Will his feelings slowly be returned by the end of the year?





	His Project

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fanfic, hope you enjoy it!

The first period bell rings and Victor hurries to take his seat. Everyone starts filing into their seats as well, it's a Monday morning so everyone is half asleep and half awake. That's not really the case for Victor, he's always happy every day of the week. Though Monday's sometimes can be a mood killer, but today Victor feels like something good is gonna happen today.

"Okay, class. Today we have a foreign exchange student!" Mrs. Sawyer announces. Victor looks up at the front of the class, there stands a pretty skinny boy with blue rimmed glasses.

"Please tell us your name and where you're from. Feel free to tell us a little more about yourself."

"Umm...my name is Yuuri Katsuki. And I'm from Japan. I also really enjoy ice skating." He says, nervously. There's an innocence Victor finds cute in Yuuri. Someone in the classroom scoffs and other chuckles.

"Gay!" Someone calls and everyone starts laughing. Yuuri blushes and looks down at the books he's holding. Victor almost throws his binder at the student's head.

"That was uncalled for. Yuuri takes a sit next to Victor Nikiforov, okay?" Yuuri nods, spotting a boy with short silver hair and long bangs with an empty seat next to him. He approaches the seat hesitantly and sits down next to him.

"Okay class, today we are starting an English project." Everyone in the class groans while Yuuri fidgets in his seat.

"Oh hush, it's due the day you come back from Christmas break." Mrs. Sawyer grabs papers and starts passing them out, everyone groans when they see the big blocks or paragraphs and a number of points.

"200 points," Yuuri mutters in disbelief.

"Before you guys complain, it's only so much because of all the time you get. It's the beginning of November and you'll have until the end of Christmas, which is a significant amount of days. The project tells about an experience that changed the year greatly for you. Explain why it's good or bad if it's bad to explain how it will effect your new year. If you have any questions, email me or ask me after class. I am assigning partners because I expect no foolery during this project." Mrs. Sawyer looks towards Yuuri, who looks a bit shy and lost.

"Yuuri, you can pick your partner if you want. I understand that you're new. Or would anyone like to be Yuuri's partner?" No one raises their hand and Victor immediately feels bad for him.

Victor raises his hand. "I'll be his partner, Mrs. Sawyer." Yuuri is surprised at his thick accent, it sounds Russian.

Mrs. Sawyer smiles gratefully, "thank you, Victor. Now for the rest of you." Victor ignores the rest of what Mrs. Sawyer says and pays attention to Yuuri, who's staring shyly at him.

"Nice to meet you! Uh...thanks for being my partner."

"No problem, you seem nice." Victor smiles when his cheeks heat up at the compliment.

"Oh thanks, I hope the people here are just a nice as you. Not even in ten minutes of my first day here, and people are already calling me gay."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Victor gets closer than necessary to Yuuri. "Now tell me about yourself, since we're gonna be partners. I want to get to know you better."

Yuuri fidgets with his pencil, "there's nothing much. I have a sister, who's a senior here. I love katsudon and my birthday is coming up soon." Yuuri glances from Victor's eyes to his lips, they're nicely glossed. Yuuri wonders if this long silver-haired Russian is dating anyone, most likely and they're probably straight.

"Then I'm gonna tell you about myself! I love ice skating, braiding my long, my poodle Makkachin, my coach Yakov, my mom, my siblings, my best friends, Yurio, and the love of my life. Chris Giacometti, he's so perfect in every way." Yuuri is a bit upset that he's seeing someone else, but he'll gladly take being friends with Victor.

"What's so perfect about him?" Yuuri asks.

Victor's wide smile looks like a big heart to Yuuri. "He's Swiss, his skating techniques are to die for, he's blonde, his eyes, his beautiful tan golden skin, the way his huge ass looks in his skating outfit, his personality, and the energy he has with me in bed." Yuuri believes that his cheeks are on fire, everyone is so mature here! He thinks.

"Have you not lost it?" Victor asks.

"Lost what?" Yuuri questions, a bit confused.

"Your virginity?" Yuuri shakes his head.

"I've never even been in a relationship before, actually."

Victor looks at him with disbelief. "So you never kissed?"

Yuuri shakes his head.

"Never received a blowjob or given one?"

Yuuri shakes his head.

"Never gotten fucked or fucked someone else?"

"Uh...these questions are getting a bit personal."

"Have you ever hugged anyone besides your family?"

"No..."

"Then this is a problem, we must make you lose your v-card by the end of Christmas break."

"I'm okay with being a virgin," Yuuri says.

"But I'm not, you basically never lived. You're a teenager and you should experience everything in relationships before you hit your thirties as a virgin!" Victor exclaims, grabbing a few other students attention.

"Victor, pipe down a bit, I don't need everyone to know I'm a vir-"

"No, you're my project! I promise that I will help you lose your v-card to someone, who is a pure and innocent as you are. Promise!" The bell rings and everyone starts to get up with their belongings.

"Remember don't forget to work on the project, I am giving you journals to write the best experiences down. I don't expect one every day, but I do expect one that you think will change your life. Have a nice day!"

Yuuri gets up and starts picking up his things, Victor waits patiently for him.

"Where are you going next?"

"Science with Mrs. Chandler."

"I'm not in that class, but my boyfriend is and so is my good friend. I do have math afterward."

Yuuri checks over his schedule again, "so do I."

"Yay! See you then, my project." Victor starts walking and Yuuri follows with flushed cheeks. His heart flies, knowing that he is VIctor's project.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other fic Searching for Yuuri, then I hope you're prepared for a little less angst. There is more fluff in this than Searching for Yuuri. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go check it out! The story is almost over.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kudos and comments will help me know your thoughts about the project.


End file.
